


The Dark Night

by mrhd



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Impact Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Club, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd
Summary: Dick and Jason go to a vigilante themed sex club.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	The Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 22 prompt: Exhibitionism and Impact play

Like any good vigilante, Dick has several masks on hand. They’re always getting broken, updated, but they’re good to keep around in case of a quick, sudden change. The one he’s putting on now is an older one, stripped of tech and lenses, which is perfect for what he needs tonight. Besides, it’s fun to add the makeup to his eyes, like he’d done as a child with his parents and then later with Bruce. He’s even added glitter, for the sparkle, because Jason is taking him out.

Every time he thinks of it Dick gets a little shiver of excitement. Jason usually isn’t one for going out, unless they’re both in costume and a bit of violence is in the plan. Jason likes his shadows and anonymity, and Dick is too easily recognized. So they don’t go out together in public, not really, except for tonight apparently, because Jason had texted Dick telling him to get ready in a mask and club clothes, which had made Dick stare in disbelief even as his cock twitched with interest in his pants.

Dick knows _of_ all the clubs in Gotham, he has to, even if he’s not personally familiar with all of them. The newest one, The Dark Night, had opened recently, a vigilante themed sex club. Dick had laughed himself silly at the name when he first heard it, while Bruce had pretended that it hadn’t bothered him at all. He’d actually been expecting Bruce to ask him to go check it out in person, undercover of course, any day now. Dick had actually been looking forward to it, but it’s going to be much more fun not worrying about work while he’s there, not worrying about it at all, really.

Give the hint about the mask, required attire at The Dark Night, that’s where Jason is taking him. Which means that Jason is familiar with it, and Jason would never take Dick out to a place that he hadn’t thoroughly vetted. Dick can’t help being pleased about that. Jason had scoped out a place to finally cater to Dick’s repeated suggestion that they go dancing.

So now Dick has shadow on his eyes and glitter all over his face, his tightest pair of jeans, and a Red Hood t-shirt that’s a size too small, just to see Jason’s face.

He doesn’t disappoint. Jason’s eyes darken when Dick answers the door, eyes taking in the dark, tight jeans and the makeup on his face, before he notices the shirt, and rolls them.

“What, you don’t like it?” Dick asks, feigning innocence, angling his hips to frame the bulge of his cock.

Jason huffs at him, feigning annoyance, like he’s not also dressed in dark jeans that strain over his thighs and a shirt that is clearly battling with his pectoral muscles. He’s darkened the area around his eyes too, making it look like they’re glittering against the black of his makeup and his mask.

Hm. Maybe they _shouldn’t_ go out, and should just stumble back into Dick’s bedroom instead.

“C’mon,” Jason says, voice low, turning away.

Dick grins at the back of his head. “Sir, yes, sir,” he says cheekily. He can’t _see_ Jason rolling his eyes of course, but he still knows that he is.

Jason’s bike, his civilian one, still tricked out, but subtly – and yet somehow still street legal – is waiting for them.

Jason tosses Dick a spare helmet.

Dick raises an eyebrow, they both know perfectly well that he has his own helmet, even if he forgets to wear it sometimes, but he doesn’t complain. The helmet smells like Jason inside, and it’s nice. Nice too to wrap his arms around Jason’s waist and cling. It feels like they’re just two guys, having a date on the town, no burdens on their shoulders.

Jason takes them deeper into Gotham, nowhere near Crime Alley, not as Dick and Jason, but still deep, far from the affluent streets around Wayne Enterprises. Dick wishes the ride were longer, wants more of an excuse to press himself close to Jason’s back, and he feels almost sorry to pull up near the club.

The Dark Night is still on an exclusive basis, and the outside reflects it, sleek black and shiny, with parking attendants, multiple bouncers, and well dressed people standing in line.

“Don’t worry, Dickie. You can hold me plenty inside,” Jason says.

“You’ve been here already?” Dick teases.

“Know the owner,” Jason says with a casual shrug.

“A work friend?” Dick says lightly.

“Mm,” Jason says. “Asked him to let two my friends in.” He gives Dick a significant look. Dick gets it. Clearly Red Hood’s identity is still safe.

“What’s my name tonight?” Dick asks.

“No need for names,” Jason says, pulling a shiny card out of his pants and handing it to Dick.

It’s fancy, slick, like a credit card. It’s midnight blue on one side, so deep one could mistake it for black, if the other side hadn’t been a pure, deep black. Silver etchings on the back side has the club’s name, and the other side says “Access Granted”.

Dick grins. It adds to the whole air of the evening, being here under the favor of Red Hood. “I like the color combo,” he says.

Jason scoffs at him and snatches the card back. “Don’t flatter yourself,” he says.

“Mm,” Dick says, “but they _are_ my colors. You know that blue brings out my eyes.”

Jason shoves him gently. “There are different colors,” he says.

“Oh yeah?” Dick says, shoving him back. “And what does Nightwing blue mean?”

Jason shoves him again, the two of them jostling all the way over to the line. “Blue means all-access,” he says. “Black means no charge.”

“That’s some favor,” Dick says with a low whistle.

“Shut up, rich boy,” Jason says.

Dick smiles at him, sliding his hands into Jason’s back pockets. “Make me.”

Jason growls lightly. “Later.”

“Promise?” Dick asks sweetly.

Jason swats his ass and Dick rocks up on his toes with a gasp.

“Come on,” Jason says, taking Dick’s hands out of his pockets to grab one of his wrists and tug him forward. He gives the card to the bouncer, who looks it over before giving them both black wristbands. “Thanks,” Jason says, before tugging Dick inside.

It’s dark in the club, as fits its name. The lights are just bright enough to make out the space, a dance floor and bar off to the right, and the left part of it sectioned off, draped in even darker lights and walls. That’s the allure of the place, Dick knows, The Dark Night is one of the few places that allows public sex, condoms mandatory and consent required, but otherwise it’s no-holds barred. They say that there’s even toys and implements for rent too. Dick desperately hopes that room is part of Jason’s plans for the night.

“Dance with me,” he asks, because he doesn’t want to dance still, wants to put his hands all over Jason and move with him, while the bass rumbles around them.

“Yeah, Dickiebird,” Jason says. “I brought you here, didn’t I?”

Dick smiles and pulls him close to kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Shut up,” Jason says, but it’s mostly lost to he music.

Dick loops his arms around Jason’s neck and starts moving his hips, not bothering to worry about grinding his ass back into anyone, and definitely not about griding his crotch forward into Jason’s. Just the situation has him half-hard already, and a part of him is starting to regret how tight his jeans are.

Though he does regret it less when Jason grabs his ass in both hands and uses it to pull Dick even closer.

“Fuck yes,” Dick encourages, right in Jason’s ear.

Jason just grunts.

Dick licks at the shell of his ear to feel him shiver.

“Such a fuckin’ tease,” Jason growls back in his ear.

“Not a tease,” Dick says. “Fully intend on letting you fuck me in that room over there if you want.”

“Mm,” Jason says. “Thought you would be interested in that.

Dick laughs a little. “Yeah,” he says. It’s not like it’s a secret fantasy of his. He’s still a performer at heart, and there’s something more than thrilling about the idea of it, of showing all these people how good he and Jason are together. “Are you interested?” he asks, because he knows and understands that Jason likes his privacy.

“I could be convinced,” Jason says.

Dick shivers a little in anticipation. “And how would I convince you?” he asks flirtily, trailing one hand down to slip it beneath the hem of Jason’s shirt, brushing his fingertips against the skin of his lower back.

“Your ass is doin’ a pretty good job,” Jason says.

Dick grins, even though they can’t really see each other’s expressions. He slides one of his thighs in between Jason’s, pressing up against Jason’s cock. Jason’s pants are just a bit looser than Dick’s, but Dick knows what Jason feels like, knows his cock soft and hard, in between, and even through their pants he can tell that Jason is firming up.

Dick kisses him, because he so desperately wants to. Jason tastes good, his mouth hot and wet. Jason is a good kisser, aggressive and hot and intense. He kisses like he wants nothing more than to taste every inch of Dick’s mouth.

Dick’s definitely hard by the time they part, and his jeans are growing more and more uncomfortable. “Is it working?” he says into Jason’s ear.

“Maybe,” Jason says.

Dick licks a wet stripe up his neck. “How about now?”

“I think I need more convincing,” Jason says, his voice slightly breathy.

“Hm,” Dick says, in thoughtful tones, before he fastens his mouth over the sensitive spot on Jason’s jaw and starts sucking.

Jason’s groan is loud against his ear. Dick grins and drags his teeth over that same spot.

“And now?” he asks.

“I-ah!” Jason breaks off into a gasp when Dick slides his hand down to rub at Jason through his pants.

Dick drags his teeth against the spot once more and squeezes.

“Fuck,” Jason growls.

“Yeah?” Dick goes back to Jason’s mouth, staring to drink in his little noises, his gasps and groans. Jason’s so _big_ , Dick loves the feeling of being pressed against him and their grind is the perfect excuse to press even closer, even if it makes the angle of his wrist awkward. Dick’s wrists are used to catching his weight when he jumps off of buildings, being squashed between his and Jason’s hips doesn’t matter.

Jason reaches down, and grabs Dick’s wrist to stop him.

Dick pulls away from his mouth to pant, “What?” but Jason is already tugging him through the crowd on the dance floor and into the left side of the room.

Dick licks his lips.

They taste like Jason.

There’s a bouncer between the two halves of the club. He checks their wristbands before offering them both bowls of condoms and lube packets.

“Trick or treat,” Dick singsongs, and Jason steps on his foot. Dick notices that he grabs a handful of condoms before tugging on Dick’s wrist again. Dick manages a handful of lube packets before Jason tugs him away and further into the sex space. It’s darker, lit by a steady, deep purple light, instead of the multicolored flashing lights that light the dance floor. The sound is dampened as well; the pounding of the bass remains, but the music is replaced by a soundtrack of moans and gasps, the sound of skin on skin.

Dick makes eye contact with a woman who has her head thrown back in ectasy, and his cock twitches. Even through the dim lighting he can see that the bodies around them are writhing, thrusting, in far more intimate ways that even the dancers outside.

Jason seems to come to a standstill.

“Okay?” Dick asks, rubbing his thumb over the parts of Jason’s hand that he can reach.

“Yeah,” Jason says, voice deep and raspy, the way it gets when he’s turned on.

Dick shivers at the sound of it. “I really want to suck your cock,” he tells Jason.

Jason’s grip on his hand gets _tight_. “Then get on your knees, pretty bird.”

Dick does, dropping to the ground without hesitation. The ground feels like tile beneath his knees, easy to clean, but hard to land on. Dick couldn’t care less. He opens his mouth and puts his hands on Jason’s hips. It’s the first part of one of their signals. It means that Dick wants his face fucked, wants Jason’s cock to choke him. The second part comes a the end; if Dick wants to stop he’ll tap Jason’s hip three times.

“Fuck,” Jason groans, dark and low as he unzips his pants. He keeps them hanging on his hips instead of dropping them, but Dick hardly cares, not when Jason still pulls his cock out, fat and wet.

Dick groans at the sight of it.

Jason threads his fingers through Dick’s hair and pulls him down on his cock.

Dick groans again, he can’t help it. The taste and stretch of Jason’s cock is so good, filling his mouth, his breath. He digs his fingers into Jason’s hips and holds on, letting Jason set the rhythm. Slow at first, letting Dick wrap his tongue around his cock and suck, before thrusting, pulling Dick’s head farther onto his cock, until Dick’s throat flutters around the tip of it.

Jason keeps himself there for several seconds, half choking half not, before he pulls back.

Dick sucks harder as Jason pulls him off, desperate to make Jason feel as good as he does.

Jason groans and fucks shallowly in Dick’s mouth for a few moments, before pushing in deep again.

Dick breathes through his nose and tries not to fall apart. He loves knowing that everyone else around them now knows it too. He can feel their eyes on them, but he doesn’t dare move his head to look. He knows how hot he and Jason are, because he knows how hot Jason is, especially with his pants undone and his cock hanging out. And he’s both vain and confident enough to know hoe he looks sucking cock. Other people are probably getting off to them…Dick hopes that they are.

Jason tugs sharply at his hair, another signal, this one to get Dick’s attention.

Dick looks up at him through his eyelashes, enraptured by the way the light places over Jason’s face, his jaw, his neck. He only wishes that he could see Jason’s cheekbones.

“Gonna come,” Jason says.

Dick hums happily and very much does _not_ tap Jason’s hip three time, giving him permission to come in his mouth.

Jason holds Dick’s face still and fucks into his mouth, fast and hard, several brutal strokes before he comes.

Dick watches him through his eyelashes, watches Jason’s head tip back, watches his throat work as he groans, flooding Dick’s mouth with come. He swallows it, all of it, working and sucking around Jason’s cock until Jason pushes his bead back.

“Fuck,” Jason says, running his finger over Dick’s swollen lips.

Dick takes the finger into his mouth, suckling gently.

“Come up, Dickie,” Jason groans.

Dick climbs smoothly to his feet, swaying into Jason.

“Fuck,” Jason says again, cupping his hand around the back of his Dick’s head to bring him in for a kiss.

Dick goes easily, eager to get the chance to suck on Jason’s tongue.

Jason lets him for several long moments, before he swipes it across Dick’s mouth several times before pulling back. “What do you want?” he asks into Dick’s ear, petting through his hair.

“Mm,” Dick says. He feels good having been under Jason’s control, and he wants that again. “Whatever you want to give me,” he settles on.

Jason scrapes his nails across Dick’s scalp. “Nothing you want?” he prompts. “My mouth, my hand? My fingers in your ass? My tongue?” He slaps Dick’s ass and Dick whimpers.

“That?” Jason asks. “Want me to pull your pants down and spank your ass red?”

 _Yes_. “Mm,” is all Dick can manage. He tilts his head towards the back of the room. “Those,” he says.

“Oh, you want an audience,” Jason says. “You want all these people to watch you come apart under my whip.”

Dick shivers. “Paddle,” he says, licking his lips. Then, “Please.” He likes whips, at least when Jason is the one wiedling them, but tonight he wants the deeper, solid smack of a paddle.

“Whatever you want,” Jason promises, kissing Dick on the temple. He tucks himself back into his pants before taking Dick’s hand again and leading him to the back of the room. There is a small stage set up, long but not wide, and a few other couples already on it, some with toys, some without. A small crowd is gathered next to the stage, watching, touching themselves.

The bouncer once again takes a look at their wristbands and then leans into Jason when Jason starts describing to him which prop he wants. The bouncer gets it, but it’s Dick he’s beckons closer to take a look at it.

“Good?” he asks.

Dick nods, his throat thick. The paddle Jason had picked is wide, solid, and looks like it has a good heft to it. It’s going to _hurt_. Dick’s cock strains at the front of his jeans.

The bouncer gives the paddle to Dick, who then gives it to Jason.

“Go on up,” Jason growls in Dick’s ear.

Dick obeys, letting Jason push him up onto the stage. He feels the eyes of the audience immediately. He wants to stop and feel it, but Jason keeps pushing him until they’re in a spot with plenty of room for Jason’s arm to swing. Behind them, on the back of the stage, are an assortment of benches. Jason looks at them for a long moment before picking one and setting it in front of Dick.

“Take your pants off and kneel,” Jason commands.

It’s a relief to finally get his cock out of his jeans. Dick actually groans and can’t resist getting a hand around himself.

“No,” Jason snaps, slapping his hand away.

“Sorry,” Dick gasps.

“I’ll touch you after I hit you,” Jason promises. “If you still need it.”

“Yes,” Dick agrees. “Hit me.”

“Kneel.”

Dick does, facing away from Jason this time.

Jason pets through the back of his hair, settling him.

“Do...do’you want my shirt off?” Dick manages to ask.

“Hm…no,” Jason says. He stoops to whisper in Dick’s ear again. “I like you wearing only my symbol.”

Dick shivers. That had been part of his hope behind the Red Hood shirt.

“I’m going to hit you now,” Jason warns.

“Please.”

Jason does, hitting Dick with all the strength of a trained and powerful fighter.

Dick shouts and bucks, gripping at the bench he’s bent over.

Jason doesn’t give him any time to gather himself between blows. The hits come fast and hard, until Dick is gasping and certainly bruised. Five blows before Jason takes a break, crouching beside Dick and petting the back of his neck.

“Still good,” Dick pants at him. His ass and cock are throbbing in time with each other and it’s all he can think about. The longer he goes without a hit, the more the bruise across his ass starts stinging, far more unpleasant a sensation than the deep throbbing. Dick wiggles a little and Jason pets over the bruise on his ass.

“How much more?” Jason asks.

Dick shakes his head. He doesn’t want to decide. “Don’t care,” he says.

“Five more then,” Jason says, kissing his ear. “An even ten.”

“Yes. Ten.”

Jason pulls back and Dick has a terrible second of hideous cold start to creep in, but then Jason is swinging his arm and with a smack Dick’s ass erupts into fire. He cries out, keeps crying out, gasps, nonsense spilling from his mouth as Jason swings and swings. He loses count, each hit bleeding into the next, one big overload of sensation.

It’s exactly what he wanted.

“Shh,” Jason says in his ear.

Dick realizes belatedly that he’s been spilling a litany of Jason’s name desperately into the fabric of the bench. “S-sorry,” he pants.

Jason smooths his hand over Dick’s ass again and Dick whimpers. “Want one more, babe? One more just from me, by my hand.”

“Yes,” Dick says desperately. “Yes, Jason, please.”

Jason kisses him and then spanks him, no less force for all that it’s concentrated by his palm.

Dick wails and jerks hard. “Jay! Jay, Jay, Jason-”

“Hush,” Jason says in his ear again. “I’ve got you.”

“I know,” Dick says. It’s all he knows, the feel of Jason’s arms around him now, the heat from his body, the smell of him. “So good to me.”

Jason kisses his ear once more. “Do you want to come?”

Dick is surprised to learn that he hasn’t already. “Yes,” he says.

Jason kisses his neck, fists one hand around Dick’s cock, and two strokes is all it takes.

The orgasm extends Dick’s endorphin high, leaving him dizzy and gasping in Jason’s arms. He’s only vaguely aware of his surroundings, of Jason murmuring his ear, shifting him around until Dick is sitting on the bench so he can start working his jeans up his now boneless legs.

“Ass up,” he says, and lets Dick drape himself over his shoulders, taking most of his weight while he pulls Dick’s pants up over his ass.

“Love you,” Dick says in his neck.

“Yeah, love you too,” Jason says. “Think you can walk?”

“Maybe if my handsome boyfriend helps me.”

Jason huffs at him. “Sounds like I’ve fucked you stupid.”

Dick giggles a little. “Slapped me silly.”

“So fucking dumb,” he says. But he still helps Dick hobble across the stage and then down the steps, taking most of his weight as they exit the club and all the way out to his bike, even though, if pressed, Dick could probably make it on his own. “Get on first, I’ll hold you up.”

Getting his leg over the bike is a bit a struggle, and mostly relies on Dick’s muscle memory to balance. Sitting is...unpleasant.

“Hurt too much?” Jason asks, getting on behind him. “I have a spare grapple if you want it.”

Dick laughs. “I’m fine,” he says. “Take me home.”


End file.
